


Old flame

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You had crush on Jesse when you two we're still young but back then he was with Tulip. Now that you're back to Anniville Tulip and Cassidy tries to make you two to become an item.





	Old flame

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

You met Jesse when he was a different man. When was with Tulip, when they were doing things that he now was avoiding. Or so Tulip said in her message to you. She told you that Jesse is in trouble and she needs your help as soon as you can come to Annville. You still carry deep feelings for Jesse, even after these years, so without any second thoughts you gathered your things and filled your car with gas. The long road is ahead of you.  
Tulip gave you the directions to where you must arrive and you come right there, but you stop your car when you see a sign telling you that this is a road to All Saint’s Church. You lower your sunglasses to get a better look at it, then glance at the church on the end of the road and press your lips in a thin line.   
Jesse can’t be a preacher now, can’t he, right? Yet you turn to right and reach the church quickly. You kill your engine not really paying any mind to couple of cars parked in front of a building. You climb out and look around after pushing your sunglasses on the top of your head.   
“This place looks like a dessert.” You mutter to no one in particular and sigh.   
“Good to see you here, Y/N.” You hear a voice behind you and you already know who’s there.  
“Tulip.” You turn to her and smile. She doesn’t look changed at all. “Looking great as ever.” You compliment and to your surprise Tulip steps forward and hugs you.  
“I’m so happy to see a familiar face at last.” She says and let’s go of you.  
“You haven’t met Jesse yet?” You ask curiously but Tulip rolls her eyes with a smile.  
“I did, but I don’t count him in. It’s you I wanted to see after all this time.” Tulip rests her fists on her hips. “A long road?”  
“The fucking longest.” You mutter and open one side of your jacket pulling out a cigarette from the inner pocket, then you light it. It’s a bad habit and you know it, but sometimes there’s nothing sweeter as smoke in your mouth after a hard day.  
“Still killing yourself I see.” Tulip says with a smirk and you mockingly smile back at her.  
“It’s still safer than what you do. So why you’re here?” You ask after you exhale the puff of smoke. The weather is still but small wind blows the smoke away and away from your eyes. It’s hot as hell.  
“I have this little job and I need Jesse to join me, but he refuses.” She shrugs and it finally hits you. You frown.  
“So you dragged me all the way here to help you convince Jesse? C’mon Tulip, that’s too much even for you.” You say sternly and she shrugs again then gives you a big smile.  
“What can I say, I missed you.” She says and you clench your jaw for a moment.  
“Yeah, right.” You mutter then toss half-finished cigarette on the ground and crush it with your heel. “So where’s Jesse? I suppose I should meet him if I’m here.” You say cold as a stone but inside your chest your heart skips a beat.  
“I’m sure you’ll be pleasantly surprised.” Tulip grins and gestures to the church.  
“For crying out loud.” You mutter to yourself already sensing what’s waiting for you but you walk towards the closed door anyway. Tulip is following you in silence but you can almost feel with the skin on the back of your neck her eyes on you and her big-ass grin.  
You open the door and it creaks so when you step into the church you already caught the attention of two men inside. One you don’t know – he’s tall and slender and has a very expressive face. It shows from how he’s staring at you with his eyes bulging out of his skull and his mouth open. The second one you know so good it’s almost painful – Jesse Custer. Your heart skips another beat and even if you know it’s because of your feelings for him, for a moment you think that you need to see a doctor for that. Bitterly you grin at that thought. You’re mocking yourself in your own mind.  
“Jesse… Looking good.” You smile walking towards two men and the slender one glances at Jesse then grins.  
“An old friend?” He asks but Jesse doesn’t respond. He’s watching you with his mouth agape and cigarette from the corner of his mouth drops on the floor. He doesn’t feel.  
“An old flame.” Tulip responds behind you and you have to muster all your strength not to glare at her over your shoulder.  
“Not really. We never were an item.” You correct Tulip and slender man steps to you because Jesse is still not moving.  
“Cassidy.” He gives you his hand and you shake it but your eyes are looking completely past him.  
“Can you and Tulip leave us alone for a moment?” You ask Cassidy’s smile dies out. He glances at Tulip over your shoulder and when she nods he smiles too.  
“Sure.” He let’s go of your hand and walks around you. Soon after you hear the church door close behind them.  
“So you’re a preacher now, isn’t it?” You ask and Jesse finally snaps from his shock. He looks down on his clothes like he forgot who he is.  
“I guess so.” He mutters but finally shakes the lingering surprise and smiles walking towards you.  
“I never thought I’ll see you again.” He spreads his arms and gives you a big hug. You pat his back with a painful expression while he doesn’t see your face.  
“Well, I’m here now. You can thank Tulip for that.”   
Jesse pulls back from a hug but he still holds you by your upper arms. His expression is showing confusion.  
“Tulip? What-“  
“She lied to me to make come here and help her convince you to join her.” You explain and Jesse let’s go of your arms then his expression becomes stern.  
“And? Are you going to help her?” He asks and you see distrust in his eyes.  
“Not a chance.” You smile and Jesse pauses with air in his lungs then exhales with a smile.  
“Thank you. Tulip is plenty alone.” He says a little bit too honest and you feel like the old broken bond is healing right here right now. “Come, sit.” He gestures to the closes pew and you both sit. Jesse takes out another cigarette, offers one to you and when you refuse he lights his with a lighter. “Not smoking anymore?”  
“Trying to reduce the count of the day.” You explain with a smile and when Jesse inhales his first smoke he eyes you from tip to toe. “You… look amazing.” He admits and you smile to him.  
“You too. I never thought that preacher attire will fit you so well.” You say eyeing him too. Jesse gives you a smile. You don’t remember him smiling so much in the past. Maybe faith is doing good things for him.  
“Ah well, I’m not into this for fashion.” He says making you laugh.   
“You never were into anything for any vague reason. Everything has to be deeper than that with you, Jesse.” You say while laughing and it makes Jesse chuckle.  
“I’m not that difficult as you make it sound.” He admits while looking at you and smoking and you shrug with a smile.  
“Maybe not, but you’re not that easy to see through either, Jesse Custer.” With that you grab his cigarette from his lips and inhale yourself. Jesse is not surprised by this, you often did things like that back in the day. He’s watching you smoke for a while with a smile on his lips.  
“Are you going to stay in Annville for a while?” He asks and you freeze for a moment, then shake your head with a small smile.  
“Not really. I have things to do.”  
“I would like it if you stayed for a little longer, Y/N.” Jesse says and you look at him while tossing the end of cigarette on the floor.  
“Why?”  
“To talk.” He shrugs and you think for a moment then sigh. You’re still his friend, he sees you as a friend even if he broke your heart. But he doesn’t even know that. Jesse can be so oblivious sometimes.  
“I can stay for a day or two.” You finally say with a smile and Jesse nods happily.  
“That’s great.”  
________________________________________  
Your ‘vacation’ as Tulip called it stretched out to more than a day or two. Yet you weren’t complaining. You spent a lot time with Jesse even if it was in Tulip and Cassidy’s company. You noticed that Jesse is acting overly too happy around you and it started to bother you. He never was a happy-go-lucky man and this behavior made you think that it’s either something wrong or that he’s hiding something and trying to fool you with this little acting show. You didn’t know which so one day you decided to go with Tulip and ask what she knows about what’s happening.  
For your surprise you went cloth shopping. Tulip complained that she had to abandon her wardrobe somewhere and well you… You weren’t prepared for a longer stay so you already felt a terrible lack of fresh clean clothes. It was no brainer after all. Annville doesn’t have much clothing stores but you figured it will enough for you to shop and enough time to question Tulip.  
“So what’s that job you want Jesse to join you in?” You ask while you are surfing through the clothes in one store. Tulip is going through the hangers too next to you.  
“Ah well, nothing too big, nothing too small. I think it’s better if you don’t know.” She responds casually and you glance at her, your lips form a thin line.  
“Do you know why Jesse became a preacher?”  
“Have my theories, he’s talking one thing and thinking another. Ask him.” She moves further and you follow her.  
“But-“  
“Y/N.” Tulip cut’s you off as she turns to face you. Her expression is serious. “You should stop playing and ask Jesse out.”  
This hits you like a wet rag across your face. You gasp for an answer (which happens very rarely) and then swallow hardly.  
“The fuck, Tulip? Where this is coming from?” You frown trying to act mad and you feel how fast your heart is beating. You’re almost panicking and you hate yourself for that.  
“Oh you can’t stop your little act. I know everything about your love for him and how you once asked him out and he refused because he didn’t get how serious you were.” Tulip raises an eyebrow at you. “Or am I wrong?”  
“It’s bullshit.” You mutter turning back to the clothes but before you can pretend to pick up something Tulip puts her hand on your shoulder.  
“Y/N, stop this.” She says with a gentle tone, so rare for her, so strange. “I can see that you still love him. Cassidy sees it too.”  
“That’s not true.” You respond sternly after you look at her and Tulip gives you a smile.  
“Then why you are still here, in Annville? You said you’ll stay a day or two. It’s been eight days, Y/N. You can’t fool me. I can see how you look at Jesse. And how he looks at you.”  
“How he looks at you.” You repeat and then frown again. “Can you please stop? You’re not drawing me into your little games. I have no deeper feelings for Jesse than friendship and old memories.”  
“Yeah, and I have a third boob.” She responds and despite your act of anger you crack a smile.   
“Well fine, I might be still feeling something for him, but that doesn’t mean that it’s just not something that isn’t there.” You say and Tulip shrugs.  
“Does it hurt to try? Jesse could sure use a woman.”  
“Tulip!” You hiss at her and look around. “Don’t talk like that.” You warn her but Tulip just chuckles.  
“Fine, fine. But you’re just as stubborn as he is, you know?”  
“Yeah, right.” You mutter turning back to the clothes after Tulips does it first.  
You glance at her couple more times before you make sure that she’s done with this topic. What came over her?  
________________________________________  
Jesse is trying to make himself a coffee while Cassidy is watching him from the corner where sun doesn’t shine.   
“You should give up on that you know.” Cassidy says.  
“Fix the damn air-conditioning.” Jesse mutters making Cassidy smile.  
“Are you really only bothered by not having cool air?”   
Jesses pauses then turns to Cassidy and rests his fists on his hips.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You know well enough what I mean.” Cassidy grins and Jesse frowns to him.  
“I have no idea-“  
“That’s a shite lie, preacher.” Cassidy grins even more and Jesse glances over his shoulder to the coffee machine, then decides ‘screw it’ and goes to the main room of the church. At least its cooler there than everywhere else.  
Jesse is not surprised when he hears Cassidy following him. While Jesse takes out a cigarette Cassidy takes a spot in front of him.  
“You should ask her out.” A vampire says but Jesse ignores him. He sits down on the first pew and exhales the smoke to the ceiling. Cassidy comes closer but doesn’t sit down. “Tulip told me how stupid you are.” He grins and Jesse looks at him almost angrily.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“How Y/N asked you out on date and you ignored her?”  
“It was just a joke.”  
“Now was it?” Finally Cassidy sits next to Jesse but doesn’t take his eyes from a preacher. “You really are this stupid, aren’t ya?”  
Jesse glares while smoking but says nothing. He’s thinking about the evening when it happened. Even if he was drunk back then somehow he remembers every detail.  
Everything comes to him suddenly. How you were dressed, how you smelled, how many beers you two had. You were sitting at Tulip’s place while she was out on a beer-run. You were talking about the future and how neither of you had any plans for it. Not any certain ones for that matter. You started talking something about how you, Jesse and Tulip are a great team and asked him what he thinks about you.  
Jesse frowns as he remembers telling you that you’re his good friend. He remembers how you asked him on a date for the next day with a smile and how he laughed saying that Tulip would be shocked if that happened. He remembers now how your smile left your eyes even if your lips remained stretched. He remembers how you left once Tulip returned mumbling something about laundry. He remembers it now.  
“I’m a fucking moron.” He mutters angrily tossing the cigarette against the wall while Cassidy grins again.  
“Told you. So what now? Are you going to ask Y/N out now?” He asks and Jesse thinks for a moment then turn to Cassidy.  
“It was long time ago. I doubt she even sees me as a man anymore.”   
“If you’re searching for reason to stay away from her then it’s a shite reason and you know it. Even I noticed that she laughs twice as much when she’s around you.” Cassidy shrugs casually. “I might be just a plain old vampire but I know if a man makes woman laugh it’s a very good confirmation that she’s interested in him.” Another shrug and Jesse frowns standing up.  
“Why so suddenly you’re interested in my love life?” He looks at Cassidy and he stands up with a smile on his lips.  
“Because I have nothing better to do.”  
“Fix The Damn Air-Conditioning.” Jesse pushes through his teeth and Cassidy knows better than to respond.   
And he sighs with relief when someone enters the church. When Cassidy and Jesse turn to see who it is they see you. Cassidy’s smile dies and Jesse’s anger vanishes then they see that you’re angry.  
“Cassidy – leave.” You order walking to Jesse and despite how much Cassidy would like to witness the upcoming shitstorm he nods and rushes to the room that Jesse gave him inside the church.  
You stop in front of Jesse at the same time Cassidy closes the door behind him with a loud bang.  
“What happened?” Jesse asks. You see fear of God in his eyes when he looks at you and you like it.  
Before Jesse can step back from you, you grab his jacket and pull him to face you closely.  
“I don’t know what you think right now, I don’t know what you are planning to do or how you will respond to Tulip but I don’t care.” You say sternly and Jesse swallows hardly.  
“Okay.” He mutters not knowing what’s happening but before he can ask any more questions you pull him into a rough kiss. Then you push him from you and Jesse almost stumbles and falls but somehow manages to remain on his feet. “Oh.” That’s all he can muster.  
“I wanted to do this for too damn long, preacher. That’s all.” You say a little bit calmer now and turn to walk away wanting to leave Jesse standing in awe when you feel a hand on your wrist.  
Jesse grabs it firmly and makes you spin right into his arms and slam against him chest to chest. It pushes air out of your lungs.  
“Me too. Too damn long.” He whispers and kisses you now himself. It’s as rough as your kiss was but soon it becomes gentle. You stand there, in front of an altar kissing and you feel strange happiness about it. You pull back from Jesse and look him in the eyes while enjoying his hands on your waist, the burn on your skin that his bread left.  
“Isn’t it’s a sin to kiss for us here?” You ask and Jesse knows what you’re talking about. He smiles to you.  
“We can repent for it.” He whispers before kissing you again.  
If you need to repent – you will.


End file.
